¡Fandom Enfurecido! ¡Promesa de Amor!
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [HUMOR] [CRACK] ¡Delena! ¡Stelena! ¡Fandom enfurecido! ¿Y qué pasa con Damon, Elena y Stefan? ¿Qué pasa cuando cuestionan sus sentimientos? ¿qué pasa con el DELENA? ¿Y su promesa? Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"


**Título:** ¡Fandom Enfurecido! + ¡Promesa de Amor!

**Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

**Rating:** +12

**Pairings: **Damon &amp; Elena (Delena)

**Argumento: **¡Delena! ¡Stelena! ¡Fandom enfurecido! ¿Y qué pasa con Damon, Elena y Stefan? ¿Qué pasa cuando cuestionan sus sentimientos? ¿qué pasa con Damon y Elena? ¿Y su promesa?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de los libros The Vampire Diaries. Al canal estadounidense The CW, y principalmente, a nuestra _adorada_ JP.

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

**N/A1:** Abstenerse Stelenas, lo digo en serio, esto puede sentaros muy mal, especialmente si sois de ese tipo de stelenas extremistas sin sentido del humor.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_

* * *

**¡Fandom Enfurecido! + ¡Promesa de Amor!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damon y Elena se miraron sin comprender que estaba sucediendo allí, en el salón de su casa. Cuando esa mañana se habían levantado no esperaban para nada encontrarse su salón repleto de carteles y con un Stefan pálido recostado en el sofá, pero ahí estaban, los tres reaccionando de forma totalmente diferente, Stefan seguía paralizado, Elena no comprendía que mierda estaba pasando y Damon tenía ganas de romperle el cuello a la rubia -seguro que ella tenía algo que ver, aunque no tenía mucho sentido- pero ninguno de los tres emitió ni un sonido, se quedaron ahí.

Fue Elena la que decidió dar el primer paso.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? -sin soltarse de la mano de Damon tomó uno de los carteles como si le diese repeluz verlos, ¿y cómo no? ¿cómo te sentirías viendo uno de tus momentos favoritos y más íntimos reflejado en un cartel hecho a mano? Pues Elena no se sentía del todo bien, ahí, hecho con recortes de fotografía o papel se encontraba reflejado momentos de su vida con Damon e incluso con Stefan, momentos que nadie podría haber fotografiado.- ¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí?

Esta vez lo que captó su atención fue un cartel enorme colocado encima de la puerta, donde se veía claramente que ponía "Team Stelena" pero no muy lejos había otro diferente pero con la misma idea, pasa que esta vez ponía "Delena is end game"

\- Ni idea. -contestó Stefan a los minutos.- He llegado a casa esta mañana y me he encontrado todo esto aquí, no creas que es agradable encontrarme con imágenes de mi vida. Bueno, parte de ella...

Stefan tomó un cartel donde esta vez ponía "Team Defan" parecía un montaje, donde Stefan y Damon parecían bailando muy acaramelados.

\- Quiero todo esto fuera de mi casa, ahora. -ronco de la furia, Damon soltó la mano de Elena y le arrebató el cartel a Stefan para hacerlo añicos a los segundos.- Como pille a la rubia.

\- Cuando dices a la rubia, ¿te refieres a mi novia?

\- Cuando digo la rubia, me refiero a la maniática del control. Si, me refiero a tu novia. ¿Quién más puede haber hecho esto?

\- ¿Crees que mi novia pondría carteles de retrazos de mi relación con Elena? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

Damon y Stefan continuaron discutiendo. Pero una cosa captó la atención de Elena, había movimiento fuera de la casa, se asomó por la ventana al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría de par en par y ola de personas entraba seguida de varias personas totalmente vestidas de negro, Damon alzó una ceja suspicaz mientras que Stefan abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, era natural, ver a todas esas personas vestidas con camisetas donde estaban reflejadas sus caras no era algo agradable de ver.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- ¡Damon te queremos!

\- ¡Stelena por siempre, zorras!

Las voces se entremezclaron hasta hacerse inaudibles, los hombres de negros retenieron a las masas, pero ni eso pudo frenar a las personas más temerarias, que atravesaron la barrera a duras penas, varias personas, donde su camiseta ponía "Team Anti-Elena" se lanzaron contra la vampira, Damon consiguió alcanzarla y apartarla de las masas lanzando un gruñido como advertencia, uno o dos hombres de negro intentaron mantener el orden mientras que otro se disculpaba con ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Damon? -se abrazó a Damon como pudo, mientras que este retrocedía hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, todo esto era una situación de locos.

\- ¡Damon aléjate de la chica! ¡Todos sabemos que si Elena toma la cura se lanzará a los brazos de Stefan! -correaron un grupo de chicas que llevaban una camiseta de Stelena. La castaña frunció el ceño al creer escuchar la palabra "cura"- ¡Elena abre los ojos, Damon es un egoísta!

\- Pero... ¿qué? -se aferró con más fuerza a Damon, no es que tuviera miedo de un grupo de locas, pero es que no entendía que derecho tenían para venir a su casa y juzgar su relación, puede que no recordase sus momentos con Damon pero tenía muy claros sus sentimientos, estaba con el hermano correcto.

Quería a Damon más que a nada en este mundo.

Varias chicas, seguidas de uno de los trajeados se acercaron a ellos, estaban dando saltos, totalmente sumergidas en su propia burbuja, Elena y Damon se lanzaron una rápida mirada, lo que la vampira más temía era que toda esa locura afectara a su relación o mejor dicho a la confianza de Damon, ¿es qué esa gente no se daba cuenta quien era Damon realmente? Era la persona más buena y comprensiva del mundo, su único defecto era su propia desconfianza que le hacía ir siempre a lo malo, porque eso era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él, no iba a consentir que una panda de amargados vinieran a su casa a joder nada.

Como toda una novia celosa y protectora se puso en medio de Damon, impidiendo que esas malditas niñatas que habían dicho cosas que ni sabían pudiesen hacer otro comentario ofensivo más.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No van a decir más nada? -gritó haciéndose oír, gran parte de esas personas giraron sus cabezas para mirar a la chica, todas las que tenían la camiseta del Team Delena y del Team Damon sonrieron complacidas, mientras que las demás no comprendían que estaba haciendo.- ¿Quiénes se creen que son para juzgarnos? ¡Damon y yo estamos juntos!

\- ¡Por poco tiempo! En cuanto la cura entre en acción y Elena recupere a Stefan todo volverá a ser como antes!

\- ¡Es el show Stelena! No todo sexo delena salvaje.

\- ¡Eso!

Elena no podía centrarse en una voz concreta, todo eso le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza increíble, ¿por qué hablaban de ellos en tercera persona? No tenía sentido.

\- ¡Quiero a Damon! ¿¡De qué cura estáis...!? Oh. La cura... -le lanzó una mirada asesina a Damon, cuando estuvieran a solas hablarían de eso.- ¿De verdad creéis que mis sentimientos van a cambiar porque sea humana?

\- ¡SI!

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Puede que no lo recuerde, pero amo a Damon desde antes de ser vampira, lo siento aquí. -tocó su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón.- Incluso con recuerdos falsos me he enamorado de nuevo de Damon, ¿por qué eso iba a cambiar? ¿Qué creéis que soy? Si quisiera aún a Stefan, ¿por qué irme con Damon?

\- Por el vínculo.

\- Por probar su cuerpo.

\- No tenéis corazón, ¿es qué no tenéis ojos en la cara? ¿Es qué no dais cuenta que mi corazón le pertenece a Damon? No hay nada en este mundo que vaya a cambiar eso, ¡ni siquiera la compulsión! ¿os dais cuenta cuán poderoso es nuestro amor, que ha superado incluso la muerte?

Todo quedó completamente en silencio, las chicas del Team Delena empezaron a aplaudir emocionadas, mientras que los demás murmuraban no sé que cosa de algo llamado Nian, Somereed o algo así. Damon se acercó a Elena y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, ambos se permitieron perderse en su propia burbuja mientras las chicas empezaban a acosar a Stefan sobre si eso le afectaba o no.

\- Quiero a Elena, muchísimo pero ya no es como antes. Todos nos enamoramos en la vida. Katherine, Elena... no importa, nuestra vida es eterna y hasta que no encuentras a tu alma gemela no te das cuenta. -les sonrió a la pareja.- Con Caroline... lo he encontrado todo.

\- ¡Eso es obra y gracia de Plec! ¡Un engaño como el Delena!

\- ¡No te atrevas a relacionar el delena con el steroline! ¡El delena es real! No como el Stelena... -picó una desde el fondo, mientras que las chicas empezaban a hacer coros a su favor.

\- ¡Klaroline y Delena por siempre!

\- ¡No, Klefan!

\- ¿Y qué pasa con el Bamon?

Todos se giraron.

\- Eso si que no existe. Bonkai al poder.

Mientras discutían, Stefan se acercó a Damon y a Elena.

\- ¿Cómo nos libramos de... este club de fans? -ni siquiera sabía como denominar a esa muchedumbre, Elena se encogió de hombros, no quería a esa gente en su casa, a esa gente que juzgaba su vida privada como si se tratase de una serie de televisión y más odiaba a todo aquellos que decían que lo suyo con Damon no tenía futuro, ¿cómo eran capaces? ¿no se daban cuenta que su para siempre estaba con él? ¿qué ella no quería ser vampiro sino era con Damon? Quería a toda esa gente fuera de su casa.

\- Una cosa, ¿qué pasará con Lily? ¿Y KAI?

\- ¡TYLER Y ESTACA YA! ¡POR FAVOR PLEC!

¿Plec?

Nada tenía sentido.

\- Damon sácame de aquí, por favor.

\- Esto es una locura...

Intentaron salir disimuladamente, pero eso solo provocó que la gente se pusiese más nerviosa y corrieran para alcanzarlos, Elena se aferró a Damon mientras que Stefan los empujaba a ambos para que salieran lo más de prisa posible, pero intentarlo por la puerta trasera solo provocó que los trajeados no pudiesen impedir la abalancha inminente, Damon estiró su mano cuando vio que perdía a Elena, pero fue inevitable, ellos solamente eran tres mientras que esa gente eran cientos o incluso miles, porque el jardín completo estaba repleto de gente e incluso de cámaras de televisión.

\- ¡STELENA!

\- ¡DELENA!

\- ¡KLAROLINE!

\- ¡QUEREMOS A KATHERINE!

\- ¡Damon! -gritó Elena entre el bullicio.- ¡Stefan!

Elena no podía moverse, incluso siendo vampiro sentía que se estaba ahogando con toda esa gente a su alrededor, es como si realmente pudiese perder la conciencia, en lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en su novio y en esa promesa de que siempre, pase lo que pase, siempre sobrevivirán.

¿Incluso a esto...?

\- ¡AHHH! -empezó a patalear y a gritar como una posesa, miró para todos lados pero sin ser capaz de fijar la vista en algún punto, unos brazos la rodearon pero eso fue peor, su rostro empezó a cambiar, cientos de venitas se esparcieron y dispuesta a atacar forcejeó como pudo.- ¡NO! ¡Damon!

\- Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

\- ¿Eres... real?

\- Por supuesto. -se desperezó y la soltó con cuidado al ver que ya estaba más calmada.- Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

\- ¿De verdad? -dudó y miró por todas partes.- ¿Me lo prometes?

Damon la miró unos segundos que para Elena fue una eternidad, estaba a punto de levantarse corriendo para comprobar que su casa estaba bien cuando oyó la voz de Caroline desde la otra habitación pidiendo que se callaran de una maldita vez.

Incluso podía sentir a Lily.

¿No había más nadie?

Damon aprovechó ese momento para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y obligarla a que le mirase a los ojos.

\- Eh, cariño. Todo está bien, estamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Para siempre.

Asintió frenéticamente.

\- Shh, ¿por qué no me cuentas que has soñado? -la abrazó con fuerza, empujándola contra su pecho desnudo, era aún temprano, seguramente no serían más de las siete de la mañana.- Vamos, dime, recuerda que estoy contigo.

\- Era horrible... tu, yo... Stefan.

\- Si es un trío prefiero no saberlo.- Elena le dio un codazo.- ¡Ay! Bromeaba...

\- Idiota. -se acurrucó en su pecho.- Es como si... estuviésemos en un show, la gente peleaba por el Delena y por el Stelena, ¡jugaban con nuestra relación! ¡Era...!

\- ¿Qué...?

\- E incluso nombraron la cura, ¿te lo puedes creer lo que mi mente me hace? -Damon se tensó al oír la palabra cura, pero prefirió mantenerse callado y dejar que su chica se liberase de todo ese estrés.- No pasa nada cariño, estamos juntos, no hay locas seriéfilas de un fandom ahí abajo, estamos completamente, bueno casi solos.

\- Te quiero. -susurró contra su pecho, mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -la obligó a incorporarse, pero Elena estaba demasiado remolona para mirarle a los ojos, desde que había perdido sus recuerdos no sabía muy bien lo que sentía, no había querido decir esas dos palabras, no en ese momento ni en un futuro cercano, siempre estaba nerviosa cuando estaba con Damon, se sentía en desventaja, pero en ese momento de debilidad fue inevitable que sus labios le jugaran una mala pasada, por no hablar del oído vampiro, se removió en sus brazos.

\- No he dicho nada. -aguantó la risa mientras se escondía entre las sábanas.

\- Te he oído muy bien, guapa. Repítelo. -podía sentir la desesperación en su voz, pero era demasiado temprano para enfrentarse a Damon, por lo que se escondió como pudo.- ¿Esas tenemos, eh?

En un segundo, Elena estaba completamente desnuda sin nada que cubriese su cuerpo a excepción del cuerpo de Damon, el ojiazul se relamió los labios y comenzó su tortura a base de besos, mordisquitos y cosquillas, los siguientes cinco minutos fueron los peores minutos de su vida, Elena estaba ahogándose en un mar de risas y sensaciones mientras que Damon disfrutaba de lo lindo del cuerpo de su chica, tal vez no consiguiera una nueva confesión pero se sentía feliz, como nunca antes se había sentido, ese universo que había jugado siempre en su contra le había dado el mayor regalo que un hombre podía recibir.

El amor.

\- Perdona, no te oigo bien.

\- ¡Para! Por favor... -suplicó e intentó alcanzar su rostro para entretenerlo con besos, pero era imposible, Damon era mucho más viejo, rápido y fuerte como para poder pararlo.- Para, Damon, ¡TE QUIERO!

Paró y justo en ese momento entró Caroline con una camiseta de Stefan y con un extintor en mano, ni Damon ni Elena reaccionaron a tiempo, todo se llenó de espuma a su alrededor, pero el vampiro no podía despagar sus ojos de los de Elena.

Juntos, para siempre.

**FIN.**

* * *

Hola a todos.

Tenía que escribir un fic crack, es decir, un fic que relate una situación imposible, ¿y qué mejor situación como la de que nuestros tres protagonistas coincidan con su fandom alocado?

¡No se me ocurrió nada mejor!

Quería que fuese diferente, fresco e innovador, no creo que lo haya conseguido pero estaré encantada de oír (leer) vuestras opiniones ;) ¡dedico este fic a todas las fans delena, especialmente a **Luna,** que no sé si leerá la historia, pero es que cuando me vino la idea a la cabeza fue cuando estaba releyendo lo que llevamos de SCOM!

¡Gracias por todo, como siempre!


End file.
